


The Beauty of the Season

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Hanukkah, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for the prompt, Hanukkah.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drabble Day - due 21 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	The Beauty of the Season

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0Secret%20Santa%202019/hanaukkah_zpsda713vlu.jpg.html)


End file.
